Appearance over love
by cocoabear
Summary: Pan is in love, but when she finds out that he's been playing her, she believes that if she was skinny he would want her back. Can Trunks help or is it too late!


Appearance Over Love  
  
This is a fanfic that takes place in when Trunks and Pan are in high school. Instead of making Pan and Trunks fourteen years apart in age I thought about putting their ages closer. So I hope you enjoy my fanfic and read and review it for me so then I know what to improve on it. Thanks !  
  
Trunks : 18 Goten : 17  
  
Pan : 16 Bra : 16  
  
Pan's point of view:  
  
My best friend and I always wanted to be dancers and we use to take lessons together when we were younger. And we still dance, we're the pommers in Orange Star High School. We always have these performances at pep rallies and I am always nervous. My best friend, Bra is never nervous and she always pull an awesome performance. I was suppose to meet her today at her house to go over the routines for the pep rally, but I woke up late. I put on white ting top with my black spandex shorts and pulled my hair into a ponytail. I started to pack everything in my bag: my pom poms and my other clothes to change into, if we decided to go out later. I placed the bag over my shoulder and headed out downstairs. Gohan looked up from his newspaper when he saw his daughter come down the stairs. "Where do you think your going young lady?" He asked putting his glasses down on the kitchen counter. " I'm going over to Bra's house to practice our routines for the pep rally and the competition coming up next month," I explained while I searched for my sweater. "Well dress warmly, its a bit chilly outside," he informed, he put his glasses back on and started reading his paper again. As soon as I found my jacket I quickly ran to my dad to give him a kiss good bye and ran out the door. I ran all the way to Capsule Corps. and rang the door bell. As soon as the door opened I saw Trunks in his training clothes starring at me. He had on a gray tank and black baggy pants on. I haven't seen him for a while ever since I came into high school, but we still said 'hi' and 'bye' to each other. But we haven't really had a deep conversations like we use to. "Hey Pan, what can I do for you?" He said eyeing what I was wearing. "Bra invited me to practice our routines for the pep rally next week. Is that ok?" I asked him teasingly. "I don't think I was informed about this invite," he said flirtatious. "Let her in, Trunks we have to get ready for the pep rally," Bra said coming out coming out of the kitchen. "Come on in Pan, ignore my brother, he doesn't have a life so he wants to ruin other peoples," Bra said laughing. I walked in giggling too. I always came to Bra's house to practice dancing because her mother made one of the rooms in the house a dance room. Its one of the most coolest rooms in the house, it has a huge mirror and the nicest dance floor. We walked into the dance room, I took off my sweater and Bra closed the door so we don't distract everyone in the house with the loud music. We warmed up and then started our routines. After about hour and a half, Bra stopped to go get us a drink while I stayed facing the mirror and practiced some more.  
  
Trunks point of view:  
  
After seeing Pan, I almost forgot how beautiful she was, I couldn't help but stare at her. I haven't seen her for the longest time except sometimes in the hallway and at the pep rallies. After letting her into the house, I went back to training in the gravity room for about an hour. When I decided to take a break and go get something to eat. While heading to the kitchen, I passed by the dance room to find the door open so I took a peak inside to find Pan dancing by herself. I watched her as she moved her body dancing to the beat, for some reason I couldn't take my eyes off her. I suddenly got an idea, I walked towards the stereo and I knew there was some slow song in there some where, so I turned off the hip hop into soft and slow song. She stopped dancing and turned around to find me there. "May I have this dance?" I asked her extending my hand towards her. She giggled a little and took my hand, we danced to the song 'I thought I knew you' by Savage Garden. As soon as the song ended I couldn't let go of her, she then looked up at me and let go of my neck. "Thanks for the dance," she said. "Anytime," I said, just as I was about to say something else Bra walked in with two cold waters. "What are you doing in here?" She asked with a sigh. "Just having a chat with Pan, is that ok? Do I need permission?" I asked with sarcasm. "Yea, ok whatever," She said tiredly, "we have to practice, so do you mind?" "Fine I'm going," I said and turned to smile at Pan. I couldn't help it sometimes, every time I think about her I get this very weird feeling inside. I can't help but blush sometimes, or whenever Goten talks about his niece I can't help thinking about her. Goten stopped by later on, "Hey Trunks, what's up?" "Nothing," I answered, I tried to concentrate hard on my training when all I could think about was her. "Why don't you just ask her to the homecoming dance?" Goten said unexpectingly. I stopped training and looked over at him. He stood there with a grin on his face. "Ask who out?" I asked dumbly, even though I knew who exactly who he meant. "Pan. Why don't you just ask her out to the dance?" I looked over him and asked, "How did you know I liked her?" "I see the way you look at her and the way you act around her. " I looked down at the floor and I could feel my face turn red. "I can't," was all I could say. I knew I didn't have a chance with Pan, I don't know why I felt that. Usually when I saw a hot girl I would just ask her and I never got turn down before. I was just afraid that maybe Pan would be the first to turn me down. "Look I know what your thinking, your scared that maybe she turn you down, but its worth a try." He smiled hopefully. "Yea its worth a try," I answered. " You know you should try using your own advice." I said and couldn't help but smile. "What are you talking about?" He said confused. " I know you have this huge crush on my sister, I always knew I just never told you," I said. I could see Goten's face start to blush . "Well I was going to ask her to the dance."  
  
Pan's Point of view:  
  
I walked back home tired and out of breath. I walked up to my room and saw myself in the mirror and I wonder if I would ever make it into the dancing school. Bra just told me about it, its kind of like a high school except its all about dancing. The school is called Star High school, and its the one Bra and I are dying to get into. Bra told me they are looking for two certain things: 1) the way you dance 2) your body type Some people from the Star High school are coming to watch us dance at the school in 3 weeks. You have to be really skinny to get into the school and before I really didn't care about what I eat but now I'm convinced that I should be on a diet. I really want this and I am going to be really committed to this, starting tomorrow because I already at two slices of pizza and a soda.  
  
The next day: I was walking to my locker until I saw Danny the cutest football player ever. He looked up to see me heading towards him, "Hey," he said smiling. "Hey," I said shyly, opening my locker and putting away my notebooks and grabbing my history book. "So homecoming is coming up and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go with me?" He said with a smile. How could any girl say no to one of the most popular and hottest guys in school. "Ummm....... I would love to go with you," I said shyly. "Great then I'll pick you up Saturday at 7. If that's ok?" "Uh yea that's a great time," I said smiling. He then took my hand and kissed it gently. I blushed slightly, he smiled and walked away. I couldn't help but jump and yell for joy. Bra soon came next to me and had this huge grin on her face. "I saw the whole thing , I can not believe he just asked you to the dance. I am so happy for you," she yelled and hugged me. We both started squealing and jumping.  
  
Trunks Point of view:  
  
I was so nervous about asking about Pan that I couldn't concentrate on anything that happen in class. The time I see her in school was when she stopped her locker before history. I saw her there everyday, and that was the perfect time to ask her. When the bell finally rang I walked to her locker only to find her asked to the dance by someone else. Danny Summers. The quarter back of the football team. I heard their whole conversation and it broke my heart into two when she said she would go to the dance with him. I just walked away, I was speechless and I felt so stupid to actually to think that I had a chance with her. And I still couldn't believe that she said yes to Danny, he had a reputation of using pretty girls like Pan and using them for sex and dumping them the next day. But that could just be a rumor. I walked into class and sat at my seat. I then decided that I should just go to the dance and try to enjoy myself, but seeing Pan there with someone else would make me feel miserable.  
  
Later on after school......... After school I walked over to my locker to find Goten there waiting for with this huge grin on his face. "Trunks, guess what?" He asked excitedly. "What?" I asked. "I asked Bra to Homecoming and she said yes." Everyone is going to the dance with that special someone. I mean a lot of girls asked me to go but there was only girl I want to go with. "That's great," I said not even looking at him. I opened my locker and took my books and slammed it shut. While Goten watched me closely. "Hey what's up man, did she say no or something?" "No man, I didn't ask," I said walking away. He quickly walked next to me. "Why not, backed out?" "Someone got to ask her before I got a chance." I said as I opened the door and walked out outside. "Who ?" "Danny Summers." "The quarter back?" "Yea ," I said not even looking at him. "I'm really sorry man, are you still planning to go?" "No I don't think so." "Come there's all lot of hot girls still available." "Like who?" I said not caring one bit. "Like............ Ashley!" Goten exclaimed spotting her sitting on the front lawn of the school with her friends. She soon spotted them and walked towards them. She was hot but she wasn't his type. "Hey Goten, Hey Trunks." She said when she came near them. "Hey Ashley, do you have a date to the homecoming dance?" Goten asked. "Actually no, why?" "Well its your lucky day, either does Trunks," Goten said pointing to me. "I can hardly believe that, every girl in this school wants you Trunks." She said flirtatiously. "Well he turned them all down," Goten said. "Would you like to go with him?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Could you excuse us for a second Ashley," I said grabbing Goten and dragging him away. "Sure." "What are you doing?" I asked him angrily. "Helping you out man. Your so depress about Pan that you need to enjoy yourself this is our last year of high school, come on just go with Ashley." I thought about it. "Yeah ok," I answered. "Great, did you know Ashley had a crush on you ever since Freshmen year?" "She did?" I asked surprised and flattered at the same time. "Yea man. Your one lucky guy, Ashley is hot." "Yeah I guess so." I couldn't argue with that she was pretty, but for some reason she didn't come close to as beautiful as Pan. I really have to stop thinking about her, I have absolutely no chance with her. "So its on right, your going to the dance with Ashley?" "Yeah."  
  
Pan's point of view:  
  
Finally the night of the dance! I just brought a new dress with Bra, it was a white dress that had straps that wrapped around your neck and it was a very short dress. So I hope Danny will like it. Bra said she was coming over so we can help each other get ready. 'Ding Dong,' well she's here. Bra stepped in to the house with her make up bag and her dress. I still can't believe my uncle asked her to the dance. I would have never guess that he had a crush on her. "Hey Pan, are you ready?" she said excitingly. "Yeah," I said, "Ok, come on let's go to my room." We walked straight into my room. I had a little make up table that had a mirror in front of it. I absolutely loved it because then I wouldn't have to keep running to the bathroom every time I wanted to put on some make up. "Alright, lets start by putting on our dresses and then doing each others hair. Then we can apply the make up on. How does that sound?" "Great, sounds like a plan." I just took a shower and blowed dry my hair. I put on my dress and waited till Bra was done. She brought a light blues ting top dress with glitter all over it. She said it was Goten's favorite color. After she was done we did each others hair. She curled my hair and put it up, and I took wavier iron and waved her hair. I put it into a blue glittered hand band that she brought especially for this particular dress. We finished up with the make up and waited in my room for our dates to arrive. We had finish pretty early and had at least ten minutes before our dates arrived. "So did you know Trunks has a date with Ashley?" She said sitting at my make up table making sure her hair and make up was on right. "Really? Whose the lucky girl?" I asked curiously. "Ashley Adam." "The head cheerleader?" "Yep." She said turning around to face me. "Oh well they make a great couple," I said smiling. I was so happy for Trunks. "Yeah I guess." "What do you mean you guess? He's your brother, you should be happy for him that he found somebody. Usually he's a pimp and goes to the dance by himself. And dance with all the girls there." I said laughing. "Yeah but I think I found out that special someone that he's crazy about. He just keeps asking about her and when ever she's around he always gets so shy and quiet." "Well who is she?" "I can't say." "Why not I thought we were best friends?" "Yeah but I promised my brother I wouldn't tell." "Oh then that's ok. Do I know her?" "Oh you know her alright." "I do." "Yeah." Then before I could ask anything else the doorbell rang. We ran down the stairs to see Danny dressed up handsomely in a black tux with a bouquet of roses. He stared at me in awe. "You look beautiful," he said smiling and handing my the roses he brought. "Thanks," everything is running smoothly until my dad came out of no where and said, "I know every cop in town so you better be careful with my daughter." I could feel my face turn red. "Dad!" "Don't worry Mr. Son your daughter is in good hands," he said and took my hand. Bra walked beside me and nudged me in the side. All three of us walked outside and I saw my Uncle Goten standing there next to the car waiting for us. He walked towards Bra and complemented her. She smiled sweetly and walked towards the car. "Where Trunks, Uncle Goten?" "Oh he has to pick up his date, he's going to meet us there." "Oh ok." I replied. We went to the dance and Danny and I went straight to the dance floor and started dancing. We danced to about 4 songs and he asked me if I wanted a drink. I said sure. I walked towards Bra and Goten who were sitting at the tables and talking. "Hey," I said tiredly. "Hey, looks like you were enjoying yourself there," Uncle Goten said teasingly. "Yeah, Danny's a great dancer," I said blushing.  
  
Trunks' Point of view:  
  
Ashley and I walked into the gym which was neatly decorated with balloons and streamers. I immediately saw Goten sitting with Bra, but I couldn't tell who was sitting with them, her back was facing them.  
  
"Hey Goten, Bra," I said as I walked up to them. "Oh hey Trunks," Goten said. Then it was then when I saw who the girl was sitting with them, it was Pan. "You don't even say hi, Trunks?" Pan asked teasingly. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her, she looked beautiful in her dress. But I immediately snapped out of my daze, "Oh hey Pan, didn't see you there." "Hahaha, very funny." She said laughing. Her laugh, it was like music to my ears. "Trunks, aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" Ashley asked patiently. "Oh yea, sorry Ash! Everyone this is Ashley my date. And Ashley this everybody." I said. " Nice intro, Trunks," Pan said sarcastically. Before I could reply to her remark, her date came towards them. "Hey Pan, I didn't know what you wanted so I got you some punch. I hope that is okay?" He asked. "Oh thanks Danny, yea punch is fine." She said smiling. And he smiled back and took her hand. "Come on let's dance," he said just as a slow song came on. "Oh Trunks, lets dance," Ashley said. She took my hand and we danced to at least 3 songs. After the third song was over, I saw Danny leading Pan outside.  
  
Pan's Point of View:  
  
Tonight is so far so romantic, I wonder why Danny wanted to come outside. Maybe he wanted sometime alone. I guess right because right when we walked outside he grabbed me and gave me the most passionate kiss ever. I mean I've been kissed before but this was amazing. The rest of the night was amazing, we soon went back to the dance and danced all night. He then walked me home and a kissed good night of course. I came into the house with the hugest grin on my face. After the dance, it was like I was in heaven. Danny would come to my locker everyday and walk me to class and a kiss everytime. I am so in love. Everyday I woke up and I have never been happier to go to school just to see his face. The weekend would come and we always go out on those two days. He took me the movies and we usually not pay attention and just make out. And he would also take me to dinner. Now we have been going out for about 3 weeks now. They have been the best three weeks of my life. Until one day, Danny told me he was seeing someone else, I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I could feel my heart break into two. I was depressed for a while, but I had to move on even though all I could think about was him. I would stay home and mope all day until Bra would convince to come over and practice the routines for when the Star Highschool comes to our school.  
  
Monday at practice, Bra and I was practicing our dance moves in the Dance Studio. We then took a break, I then notice I forgot my water bottle in the locker room. On my way to the locker room, something caught my eye. I saw Danny and a cheerleader talking on the bench near the gym. I was going to greet them when I saw Danny lean towards her and kissed her. I soon stopped and stared. I couldn't believe he was going out the cheerleader. I could feel hot tears forming in my eyes, I tried to hide it but it was too hard to hold inside. I didn't want them to see me crying, so I quickly ran to the bathroom and into the stall. I locked the door and let it all out. I started to think why wouldn't he like her, she was a cheerleader and pretty and skinny and................. More tears seem to run down my cheek. Maybe Danny would like me better if I was skinner, more thinner. I walked out of the stall and looked at myself in the mirror. I started to see myself differently, I turned to get a better look at my stomach and notice that I looked like I gained weight. I decided from now on I'm on strict diet! I don't care, if I want Danny back soon I better start losing weight faster and exercising more. "Pan, are you in here?" Bra said as she walked through the bathroom door. "What are you doing?" she asked watching me as I scanned myself in the mirror. "Bra do you think I'm fat?" "What? Pan are you joking you are the most skinniest person on the squad. Wait I know what this is about. It's about Danny right?" "How did you know?" "Usually, a girl doesn't worry about her body type or her looks unless its a guy or a sport." "Its both, I mean look at me I'm fat!" "No your not, what did that jerk say to you?" "He didn't say anything, I saw him kissing another girl." "Look then why are you over reacting about the way you look?" "Because I thought me and Danny had something special, but then he goes and plays me..............." I can feel my voice cracking and more tears dripping down my face. "I actually thought we were in love, I.....I.......I ............. thought he was the one." I yelled releasing more tears to fall from my eyes. "You mean the one?" She asked. "Yeah, the one." I said quietly. Bra walked towards me and hugged me closely. "He's not the one and you look great the way you are, don't ever let a guy say anything else because hes the dumb as to have done this to you," she said. "Now promise me something, don't do anything your going to regret. Promise me!" She said looking me in the eyes. "I promise." "Come on! Clean yourself up and lets go back to the dance studio. We got plenty of time to learn those steps and show Star Highschool what we got." She said cheerfully. "Ok." I said trying to smile.  
  
After hours of learning those dance moves, I tiredly walked into my house and straight into the kitchen. I headed to the refrigerator and grab all that I could get my hands on and pigged out. After that I went to take a shower and got started on my homework. But nothing could get my mind off the image of Danny and that cheerleader. I felt so sick of it that I decided to go straight to bed and forget about it. The next day at school, the day just flew by and I tried my hardest to avoid Danny and ditch him everytime I saw him. During class I ask the teacher if I could go to the bathroom. When I got to the bathroom, I went straight to the sink and washed my hands. I started thinking that today was not such not a bad day. I looked at myself and said that maybe Bra is right dieting is not the answer. I smiled at my reflection, then I heard someone throwing up in one of stalls and heard the toliet flush. I turned around, "Uh hello, are you okay?" I asked. "I'm fine, thanks," she said, the stall door open and I saw the last person I wanted to see. The cheerleader that was kissing Danny. "Oh thats good, are you sick?" Like I care. "No, see this is a short cut in being thin," she said walking over to the sink to wash her hands. "What are you talking about?" "I mean I can eat whatever I want and throw up, its a great way to lose weight." She looked up in the mirror and fixed her hair. "Isn't that a little dangerous, I mean your sacrificing your life to be skinny!" "I know but its worth it and plus.............." she said turning around to face me, "Danny doesn't seem to mind it." She said with a smile and walked out of the bathroom.  
  
At lunch I always met up with Bra but I guess today she was running late. Probably making out with Goten and lost track of time. The cafeteria is always chilly so I put a sweater over my ting top and walked over to the usual table where all my friends were sitting. I took a seat next to Trunks, I sat down my purse on the table. Trunks immediatly looked up from his sandwich, "Hey Pan, whats up?" "Nothing much," I said not really paying attention. "Whats the matter?" "uh oh nothing." "Are you sure, cause I'm here for you. You know that right?" "Yeah I do," I said smiling him, "thanks." "Yea, anytime. Hey you want half of my sandwich?" He asked taking half of the sandwich and handing it to me. Looking at the sandwich, only brought back what happen in the bathroom. And what the cheerleader said started haunting me. "Oh no thanks." "Are you sure?" "Yea." I then saw Bra coming in hand and hand with Goten. They walked towards our table and sat down across me and Trunks. "Pan you want to come with me to get something to eat?" She asked "Oh no thanks, I'm not really hungry." My stomach started to growl loudly, Everyone at the table looked up at me. I can feel my face turn red, Bra then gave me a strange look, "Pan, can I talk to you?" Bra asked and took my arm out of the cafeteria. "Pan I hope you are not starving yourself, didn't our conversation help you at all?" "Oh no I'm not starving myself, I'm just not hungry." "Really, Pan? Why was your stomach growling in the cafe?" "Well, I ............" "Exactly, now you are going to eat something whether or not you want to." We then walked into the cafeteria line and got a couple of sandwiches. Then we walked back to the table, Bra watched me like a hawk when I ate my sandwich. Then the incident of what happen the bathroom and what the cheerleader said to me suddenly hit me. I decided to take her advice and ate my sandwich and excused myself from the table. Right when I walked into the bathroom, I ran into the stall and barfed it all out. After I did it, I felt wierd! But I be losing weight in no time.  
  
Its been a few weeks since I took a "short cut" in losing weight. I am starting see good results in my body, I'm getting skinner and skinner ever since the short cut. I can not believe that, the cheerleader was right. Even Danny has notice some difference in me, he started flirting with me even more. All though I try to avoid him and lose more weight. The next day, I heard from Bra that the cheerleader that was who told me about the short cut was in the hospital. It was all over school and even in the newspaper that she was bulimic and was found in the bathroom unconscious. This soon hit me, this could be me. No wonder Danny is around me more often, its because his "girlfriend" is in the hospital. I think Bra suspects something, because she says that I look pale. I really want to lose the weight now. Star Highschool is coming to our school soon and we're going to perform for them next week, I am totally nervous. I can't believe my dream is finally going to come true. So everyday after school I would practice really hard in the dance studio for hours. I want to get into that school so bad. Everyday I would do the same routine, I would eat dinner and throw it all up. I would do push ups before going to bed, then wake up at six in the morning and go to the dance studio in school and practice my moves for Star Highschool. Each day was getting closer when star Highschool will be visiting our school, and each day I would work harder. Today is when the Star Highschool is coming to visit, I am so excited. I walked over to Bra's house so we wanted to get to school early to practice our moves one last time. We then headed down to school, and change into our uniforms, we walked to the dance room and practice. "Whoa Pan, you've been practing your turns have improved." "Thanx I have been practicing a lot lately." "I am totally excited." "Me too," as we both squealed in excitment. All the pommers arrived at the dance room ready to head out on stage to perform. I can't believe today is finally here, I am so nervous. Then suddenly I was feeling a little dizzy, no I can't become sick now I'm about to perform. "Okay everybody this is it, this will either make or break your future in dancing. Good luck to all of you." Mrs. Smith announced. We got into our dancing position and waited for the music to play. It started ok until I started feeling dizzy and blacked out.  
  
Next thing I knew I was in the hospital. "Pan, are you ok honey?" My mom asked, she was sitting next to my bed. "Yeah, I still feel a little dizzy." "What were you thinking? How could you just starve yourself like that?" My dad asked, his voice rising. "I don't know what I was thinking, I just knew that I wanted to be skinner," I said feeling ashamed of myself. "Well it was a really stupid of you," he screamed out, "You sacrificed yourself to be skinner? ............." Before he could say anything else, my mom took his hand and said, "Don't say anything your going to regret! Lets leave her alone to talk to Bra." She said as she left the room and went to get Bra. Bra walked in, she didn't even looked at me, "How could you do this? After all that I told you. I still can't believe you did it." She said looking very disappointed, "I thought we were best friends, and best friends are there for each other. If you needed help or advice I would have helped you throught this." "I'm sorry, I just didn't feel comfortable telling you. I'm really sorry Bra." "Alright, but promise that if your in trouble you will come to me." "I promise." I could feel tears falling down my cheeks and hugged her. After a few minutes passed by I asked, "So did you make it?" "Yeah I did, but I'm not going," she said not looking me in the eye. "Bra Briefs! Are you crazy this is only happens once. Go!" "I told you Pan, I'm not going without my best friend." I could feel the tears reaching my eyes again. "Bra I will always be ther for you, just go. I don't want to ruin your chance at being a dancer. My chances are gone and its my fault." "Are you sure?" "Yes, you deserve it." We cried and hugged again. "Wheres Trunks?" "Oh he decided not to come." "Oh I see." "No its not that he cares its just that he....................." "Just that he what?" "Oh its not important, you need your rest so I'm going to leave you alone. Bye" Before I could say anything else she was already out the door.  
  
A few days later I got to go home and promised myself that I would never do something so stupid again. Forget Danny, I don't need him. During a dinner my father was non stop lecturing me about how precious life is and how stupid I was to make the mistake I did. He didn't really mean to make me feel bad but I never felt so low before in my life. After the hour lecture my dad sent me to my room and I was grounded for 3 months. So when I got to my room I decided to escape from my window. I jumped down and walked to the park, and sat on the swings. Everytime I had something on my mind I would go to the park and sit on the swings and think. I sat on the swing and started crying, I couldn't believe how stupid i was for starving myself like that. How could I? After a few minutes of feeling sorry for myself I saw Trunks fly by and walked over towards me. "Hey, is this swing taken?" He asked. "No." I said not looking at him. "I heard what happen to you on friday," he started. I didn't say anything so he kept talking, "Pan, why did you do it?" "I don't know I felt that I wasn't good enough for Danny," "Hey don't think about yourself like that, if he can't see how beautiful you really are then hes not the guy for you." I started to cry even more, "he dumped me for someone else. Trunks you should have seen her she was beautiful and skinny, she was perfect for him. I wanted to be just like her." "Pan you are beautiful and smart and your body is just fine, that jerk doesn't know what hes missing." He said smiling at me. I looked up through the tears and smiled back at him. "You'll find that special someone, trust me." I couldn't help but smile at him. "You really think I'm beautiful?" I asked. I could see him blush. "You're more than beautiful, your beautiful and beyond that." He then wiped away the single tear rolling down my cheek with his finger. Then he did the most unexpected thing, he kissed me. I was so surprised, I didn't know what to say. I didn't even know he felt that way about me. After we departed, he blushed deeply. "Trunks, I don't think I feel that way about you..."  
  
The next day I kept thinking about what happen last night with Trunks. I started having second thoughts about what I said, I mean he did make me smile and he is handsome............ whoa whoa Pan . I never thought of me and Trunks together but then again he meant so much to me. He was handsome and caring and kind and sweet and....................... I think I'm in love with him, I guess I never thought of him that way because we were such good friends. A few days passed by and I still didn't confessed to him yet. I was thinking the next time I saw him I would tell him. I saw him next to his locker putting his books away. I walked to him, "Hey Trunks." I said smiling. "Oh hey,"he said quietly. "Listen Trunks, I wanted to talk to you about the other night........" "Oh trunks, honey are we still on for tonight?"A pretty red head asked cutting me off and hugging Trunks and kissing him. I could feel my self turn red. Trunks was about a head taller than her, she had pretty green eyes and very skinny. "Uh yeah, I'll pick you at 7." He said the whole tinme looking at me. "Great, I'll be waiting,"she said seductively and touched his cheek with her hand. Then she blew him a kiss. She walked awaywith a bunch of her friends, I could hear them say 'oh your so lucky, your boyfriend is so hot.' "Did you want to talk?" He asked looking at me quietly. "Boy Trunks you got over me quickly," I said my anger rising. I can't believe he got over me so fast and went straight for that bimbo. "What?"He asked. "I thought you were in love with me?" "I was, but you didn't return my feelings." He said turning around back to his locker and getting out his books for his next class. "I said I didn't know if I felt that way about you. But now I know I am in love with you. It just took me some time to think it over. It happen so fast." "Do you expect me to wait here while you make your decision on whether you love me or not." "If you really loved me , you would have. Love takes time, its no rush. But I guess you don't love me that way." I said quietly. "How would you know?" "Because you would have waited." I said walking off.  
  
Please Review on this fanfic. Thanks. 


End file.
